


Не закрывай книгу

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Other, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Кто ты? Мы знакомы? Не припоминаю тебя, но интуиция подсказывает мне, что ты здесь находишься не случайно. Тебе интересно, кто я? Впрочем, пусть моё прошлое останется загадкой на какое-то время. Ты проживёшь эту историю вместе со мной, если я смогу довериться тебе.





	1. Глава 1

Кто ты? Мы знакомы? Не припоминаю тебя, но интуиция подсказывает мне, что ты здесь находишься не случайно. Тебе интересно, кто я? Впрочем, пусть моё прошлое останется загадкой на какое-то время. Ты проживёшь эту историю вместе со мной, если я смогу довериться тебе. А моё сердце забыло, что такое вера, очень давно…

Ты ещё веришь в любовь? Находишься ли в поисках или тонешь в пучине одиночества? Я смирился с тем, что одинок. Но до сих пор не простил тот мир, что сделал меня таким.

Со мной тяжело? Или скучно? Извини, но я не стремлюсь заинтересовывать людей. Точнее, когда-то стремился, но сейчас мне достаточно лишь твоего внимания. Да, ты важнее всего мира. Дороже тех бессердечных ничтожеств. Тебе льстят мои признания? Что я выделяю тебя из всех? Нет, я не пытаюсь тебя удержать. Мне необходим слушатель, собеседник. Я нуждаюсь в тебе…

…и ты нуждайся во мне. На меня возложена особая миссия. Опасная и сложная. Но вместе мы справимся, ты и я. Твоё существование — смысл моей жизни. Либо моё — смысл твоей. Сам пока не знаю. Я похож на затухающую свечу, догорающую свои последние жалкие минуты. Несправедливость меня больно обожгла, и я практически сдался. Легко, правда? Что ты вообще знаешь о боли? Я много лет страдал. А чем похвастаешься ты? Комфортом, близкими, достатком? Может быть, _счастьем_? Ты можешь найти своё счастье со мной, поддержав меня. Я позволю тебе поддержать меня.

Не бойся. Я готов взять тебя за руку — протяни её, давай же. _Она_ всегда так делала, до того случая… Я расскажу обо всём, только останься и выслушай меня.

Я не схожу с ума — просто меняюсь, находясь в этом мире. И ты тоже изменишься, независимо от своих желаний. Тебя не спросят, как не спрашивали меня. Несправедливость всюду. Она поглотила вселенную, разъедает всё вокруг. Пожирает жадно и безжалостно. Ты почувствуешь это рано или поздно.


	2. Глава 2

Порой мне так хочется поговорить с тобой, услышать твой голос. Мне о стольком хочется спросить у тебя. Но, хоть это и невозможно, зато я знаю, что ты слышишь меня, наблюдаешь за мной, подобно жестокому Господу, следящему с небес. Ты знаешь правду обо мне, ту правду, что мне хотелось бы забыть.

Так темно вокруг… Похоже, лампочка в этой комнате скоро перегорит, вот и светит совсем тускло, и кажется, скоро света совсем не станет. Но пока свет не погас окончательно, я устроюсь в старом кресле, и расскажу тебе свою историю.

Даже забавно. И с чего вдруг меня потянуло на откровения?

Ты выслушаешь меня?

Странная штука — жизнь. Говорят, она должна быть прекрасной, однако бед в ней куда больше, чем радостных моментов. Мгновения счастья можно лишь по пальцам пересчитать, и на этот подсчёт хватит пальцев одной руки, больше вряд ли наберётся. Беды затягивают в себя, словно водоворот, словно болото, из которого не выбраться, как не карабкайся — наружу нет выхода.

Я оказался в этом чёртовом болоте ещё в детстве, а пытался выбраться из него на протяжении многих лет, только вот безрезультатно. Все мои старания, все усилия — всё было впустую.

Что ты думаешь о боли? Боль — слово, которое трудно разгрызть. Оно обжигает язык холодом. Оно острое и жжётся. Боль — это то, что я получил в день своего двенадцатилетия. Мой самый лучший подарок на день рождения.

Тогда мы всей семьей собрались вечером у стола. Мама приготовила мой любимый черничный пирог, сестра купила мне в подарок диск с альбомом моей любимой группы, а отец вернулся с работы пораньше, чтобы отметить мой день рождения вместе со мной. Радостная праздничная атмосфера окутывала нас.

В этот момент я даже подумать не мог о том, что произойдет совсем скоро. Не подозревал, что моё счастье оборвётся в один миг, и светлая атмосфера праздника зальётся кровью и чернотой.

В тот день я потерял всё. Иронично, не правда ли? День рождения стал днём смерти.

В дом ворвались преступники. Отца застрелили, а меня с матерью и сестрой связали и долго допрашивали о чем-то, чего я не мог понять. Они что-то искали в нашем доме, но я до сих пор не знаю, что им было нужно.

Я ничего не мог сделать. Когда маму избивали у меня на глазах, а после убили её, — я лишь наблюдал, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Когда сестру повалили на пол, срывая с неё одежду, а после по очереди вколачиваясь в её тело, игнорируя её крики и мольбы о пощаде, — я смотрел, до боли сжав кулаки и мечтая, чтобы происходящее оказалось всего лишь дурным сном. Мечтая, чтобы этот сон поскорее закончился. Один из преступников подошёл ко мне и, поднеся к горлу нож, поднял за волосы мою голову, и глумливо смеясь, заставил смотреть на то, что они делали с моей сестрой, грозя перерезать мне горло, если я посмею закрыть глаза.

Я помню её искажённое ужасом и болью лицо, помню, как она протягивала ко мне дрожащую руку, что вскоре безвольно упала на пол, когда насильники убили её, перед этим вдоволь насытившись её телом.

Если б кто только знал, как я хочу это забыть! Но память о случившемся вряд ли когда-нибудь меня покинет. К тому же есть вещи, которые нельзя забывать.

Одного не могу понять: почему они не убили меня? Зачем оставили в живых?

Я не могу вспомнить, что было после. Всё вокруг, казалось, окутано туманом. Голоса людей смутно слышались вокруг меня, чьи-то шаги и лёгкие прикосновения. Окончательно я пришёл в себя в какой-то светлой комнате, а после понял, что нахожусь в больнице с тяжёлыми ранениями. И зачем этим чёртовым врачам понадобилось вытаскивать меня с того света? Лучше бы оставили там.

В день своего рождения я проклял свою жизнь, проклял само своё существование, что с того дня стало мне ненавистным.

В сиротском приюте, куда меня потом поместили, я не мог найти себе места. Впрочем, я и не искал. Что-то во мне сломалось, а возможно, сломался я сам. Всё, что осталось во мне — горечь и страх. Страх перед всем, что я видел вокруг. Перед всеми. Глядя на людей, я видел перед собой тех, кто убил мою семью. Жестоких зверей, получающих радость от созерцания чужих страданий. Они нападали на меня — я чувствовал это. Они хотели причинить мне вред, хотели уничтожить меня. Я боялся. Боялся настолько, что хотелось сбежать как можно дальше и спрятаться в каком-нибудь тёмном углу, там, где меня никто бы не нашёл.

Страх всецело поглощал меня, став частью моей сущности. И лишь во сне я находил успокоение. Но порой и сон не приносил спасительного забвения. Во сне я видел сестру. Истекая кровью, она протягивала ко мне руки, словно желая заключить в объятия, и постоянно спрашивала: почему я не спас её? Я не мог найти ответа. Не мог найти оправдания. И стоило мне подойти к ней, попытаться сжать её тонкую руку в своей ладони, как сестра исчезала в завесе темноты, и я вновь оставался один. Снова и снова я мысленно просил прощения, но прекрасно понимал, что никогда не получу его — ни от сестры, ни от себя самого.

Именно тогда я увлёкся рисованием. Впрочем, трудно назвать это именно увлечением — скорее попыткой излечиться, избавиться от того, что терзало меня. Я переносил на холст свои страхи, свою боль, желая освободиться от них, воплотить потери в виде рисунков, чтобы эти образы покинули моё сердце. Запираясь в своей комнате, я долго-долго сидел за мольбертом, целиком поглощённый своими мыслями, а сестра стояла за моей спиной и наблюдала за моими действиями. Она всегда наблюдала. Всегда стояла позади. Но стоило мне обернуться, как она снова исчезала.

Она была моей музой. Она была моим палачом. Долгие годы она оставалась рядом, напоминая о прошлом. Я и не помню, когда она ушла. Шли годы, а я так и не смог избавиться от той части себя, что осталась в давно ушедшем времени. Рисование целиком поглотило меня, ведь кроме него у меня ничего и не было. Любовь, дружба — всё это стало для меня чем-то пустым, несущественным. Среди людей я не мог найти никого, к кому мог бы привязаться, кому мог бы доверить свою душу. Да и кому нужна такая душа? Искалеченная, грязная, подобная гнилому куску мяса.

Посмотри. Смотри же! Тебе нужна такая душа? Ты сможешь полюбить такую душу?

Сомневаюсь.

Но мир, который я видел, люди, которых встречал, были ничем не лучше меня. Может, даже и хуже. Мне было мерзко смотреть на них: на их лицемерие, жестокость, равнодушие. Всё их общение основано на фальши. В этом мире не осталось ни капли искренности, ни капли того, что именуют светом. А видя правду, люди с отвращением отворачиваются от неё, кидают в урну, словно мусор. Люди не желают видеть правду. Не желают понимать. Ограниченные своими рамками, они не способны увидеть то, что прямо у них перед носом. И глядя на мои картины, в которых я отображал свою правду, они морщили нос, называя моё творчество глупой мазнёй. Но я хотел показать им действительность, ту реальность, которую они отрицали. Я верил, что именно для этого и существую. Верил, что могу открыть людям глаза. Но они…

… они всегда отвергали меня. Рядом с ними мне никогда не было места, словно я был лишней деталью в огромном механизме.

Знаешь, почему-то я не могу вспомнить момент своей смерти, вернее я даже не помню, умер я или нет. Воспоминания проносятся перед моими глазами, но сейчас даже они кажутся до боли фальшивыми, словно бы это происходило не со мной, а с кем-то другим.

Передо мной лишь стены этой комнаты, покрытые светло-персиковыми обоями, старое кресло с продавленным сидением, маленький круглый столик со стоящими на нём чашкой кофе и пепельницей, наполненной бычками, и мольберт с чистым холстом. Глядя на холст, я впервые не знаю, какую картину написать. Раньше я брал образы из глубин своего сердца, но сейчас… сейчас там царит пустота, такая же мертвенно белая, как и сам этот холст.

В этой комнате нет ни окон, ни дверей. Я не знаю, что снаружи этого замкнутого мира. Впрочем, и знать не хочу. Я сам запер себя здесь? Только где «здесь»? Чем больше думаю об этом, тем тревожнее становится, поэтому сейчас я не буду об этом думать.

Знаешь, я по-настоящему благодарен тебе. Ведь только ты можешь выслушать меня, только ты можешь меня понять. Но мне всё равно страшно. Я боюсь, что даже ты отвергнешь меня.


	3. Глава 3

Ты не уходишь? Почему? Прошу, не добивай меня. Я не хочу привыкать к тебе. Тебя ведь напугало моё прошлое? Ты презираешь меня? Презирай. Оставь.

Я хотел бы любить тебя, но мои внутренние демоны способны в любой момент вырваться и уничтожить всё, чему я радуюсь, всех, кого люблю. Не желаешь себе такой участи? Тогда беги. Беги из моего сознания, из этой кошмарной ловушки.

_Не уходи._

Я навсегда здесь заперт, а «навсегда» — чертовски долгая и унылая единица. Как бы я хотел встретиться с тобой и убедиться в твоей идеальности. Я не говорил? Ты — мой идеал. Я всегда ждал такого… такую… Я ждал.

Если в моём израненном сердце вновь зародится любовь, я погибну, ведь меня много лет питали одни лишь негативные эмоции. Страх, скорбь, ненависть, отчаяние — может ли быть хуже? Можно ли опуститься ещё ниже? Не заставляй меня делать это.

 _У нас нет будущего._ Я хочу так думать, но ты неизбежно меняешь мою сущность. Зачем я тебе нужен? Ради забавы или сочувствия? Ради страсти? Нет, я не создан для этого.

Побудь здесь ещё немного. Дай мне рассмотреть тебя. У тебя нет ничего общего с _ней_ — наверное, это не так уж плохо.

Я всегда считал признания в любви весьма глупым и унизительным занятием. Наблюдал за смазливыми лживыми парочками, утром держащимися за руки, а вечером прыгающими в объятия новых пассий. Ты тоже от меня уйдёшь к более выгодному варианту. Не отрицай.

Мы станем семьёй моей мечты, если ты будешь принадлежать мне. Я не обещаю вечного счастья и взаимной любви — вечным будет лишь твой портрет, которым мы украсим наш дом, а взаимной — болезненная привязанность друг к другу.

Я люблю тебя. С самого начала любил так сильно, что начал забывать о той жуткой реальности, что преследует меня в кошмарах и наяву.

Ты видишь, как прекрасен мир вокруг? Раньше я не замечал его потрясающей красоты, как же я был глуп…

Когда же мы с тобой встретимся? Я жажду прикоснуться к твоей нежной коже, целовать каждый сантиметр твоего тела. Тебе понравится мой мир, мы растворимся в его иллюзии, сольёмся в безумной бесконечности, будем навеки связаны нерушимыми узами. У нас будет своя реальность — только для нас двоих. И больше никого…


	4. Глава 4

Снова меня преследуют кошмары. Тяжёлые мысли, от которых я никак не в силах избавиться. Тревога нарастает с каждым мигом, но я даже не могу понять сути этого страха.

Я боюсь потерять тебя.

В этом дело? Или в чём-то другом?

Как же я хочу услышать твой голос!.. Хочу узнать, что ты думаешь обо мне. Что ты чувствуешь ко мне? Если я смогу попасть в твой мир, оказаться рядом с тобой, ты примешь меня? Такого меня… Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, хочу ощутить покой в твоих объятиях. Согрей мою душу. Спаси меня, прошу.

Но, знаешь, порой меня одолевают мысли о том, что на самом деле тебя не существует. Может, я лишь выдумал тебя, чтобы забыть об одиночестве? Я не знаю, как ты выглядишь, не знаю даже твоего имени. Скажи, где ты? Скажи, и я приду к тебе. Я найду тебя независимо от того, где и как далеко ты находишься.

Ты ведь существуешь, правда?

Я всегда недолюбливал людей. Хотя, кого я обманываю? Я всего лишь боялся их. Лишь с тобой я смог впервые ощутить себя в безопасности. Я знаю, ты не причинишь мне вреда, не ранишь. Ты ведь на моей стороне, так ведь? Но что, если ты всего лишь моя галлюцинация, моя иллюзия? Если б только я оказался рядом с тобой…

Мне страшно.

Кисть, крепко сжатая в руке, дрожит, и беззвучно падает на пол, оставляя на его поверхности чёрный след от краски. Я рисовал тебя, пытался изобразить твоё лицо. Но, Боже, как иронично! — я не могу его представить! Лишь слегка взъерошенные чёрные волосы, обрамляющие твой лик — почему-то твои волосы представляются мне именно такими, — а глаза, губы, нос, — я не могу нарисовать. С холста на меня смотрит белая маска, лишённая черт.

Вырвав полотно, с остервенением рву его на мелкие кусочки. Не такой портрет я хотел нарисовать! Не эту пустую, безжизненную маску!

Куски холста разлетаются по комнате, медленно опускаясь на холодный пол, и я опускаюсь на него вместе с ними, в бессилии сползая по стене. Что со мной? Я схожу с ума?

Кто ты? Кто я? Сколько раз эти вопросы мимолётно проносились в голове, но я отбрасывал их, не желая вдуматься, боясь самих этих мыслей. Но сейчас я не могу сбежать от них, как прежде.

Моё прошлое существует. Всё, что происходило со мной — правда. Ведь так?.. Но что случилось потом? Я умер? Или ещё жив? Как я оказался в этой комнате? Что это за комната? И что находится за её пределами? Почему здесь нет ни окон, ни дверей? Отсюда вообще возможно выбраться?

Кто ты? Всё это время я знал, что ты наблюдаешь за мной. Я знал о твоем присутствии где-то рядом. Но где же ты? Это какой-то эксперимент? Я помещён сюда в качестве подопытной крысы, а ты сейчас смотришь на меня, находясь прямо за одной из этих чёртовых стен?!

Нет… Нет! Прости. Я знаю, что ошибаюсь. Ты мне не враг. Почему-то я в это верю. Лишь твой взгляд, сосредоточенный на мне, остаётся неоспоримым фактом. Я чувствую твоё присутствие, но оно не таит в себе угрозы. Я чувствую твоё тепло.

Где же ты? Прошу… забери меня отсюда.

Соль на губах. Я плачу? Смешно! Даже не помню, когда я плакал в последний раз. Невыносимая тоска сжимает сердце тисками, липкая тревога вызывает дрожь.

Знаешь, сейчас я уже ничего не могу понять. Реальность, подобно ветру, ускользает между пальцами, и я не могу её поймать. Всё кажется таким мутным. Даже я сам. Как будто даже тело моё — подделка. Но всё же я могу плакать. Но тогда почему у меня нет тени? И почему я не дышу? Так и должно быть? Может, это не мир вокруг — иллюзия, а я сам — иллюзия этого мира? Плод твоей разыгравшейся фантазии? Боже! Что за бред! Хотя сейчас это уже не кажется мне такой уж бессмыслицей. Если я — лишь выдумка, то почему же меня сделали таким? Почему выбрали для меня такую историю? Жестокие же фантазии у того, кто придумал меня! Почему этот некто не придумал светлый, тёплый мир, где я смог бы обрести счастье? Или такая история ему показалась слишком скучной? Ну да, всё верно — если в сюжете всё легко и персонажи слишком уж довольны своей жизнью, то даже читать такое не хочется. В романе должно быть напряжение, должен быть конфликт.

Автор любит мучить своих персонажей, создавая им такую жизнь, от которой хочется вскрыться. Автор для персонажа — Бог. Жестокий Бог с садисткими замашками.

Но он — не ты. Я бы не был создан тобой таким. Ты никогда не поступишь так со мной.

Я в ловушке. Впрочем, с самого начала я был загнан в тупик. Странный шум доносится до моих ушей. Громкий треск и грохот, словно бы неподалёку сносят стену. Если стены этой комнаты снесут, я обрету свободу? Если вырвусь отсюда, смогу увидеть тебя?

Ложь. Бесполезный, пустой самообман.

Мои пустые надежды снова разобьются в прах, пора бы привыкнуть.

Эта комната стала гораздо меньше с нашей первой встречи. Словно бы сам мир сужается, медленно исчезая. С этим шумом рушатся стены реальности. Моей реальности. Но что произойдёт, когда мир полностью исчезнет? Старое кресло, пустой мольберт, стол и пепельница, заполненная бычками — всё это растворится в пустоте? Когда «страницы мира» закончатся, я исчезну вместе с ним?

Я помню, это больно — умирать.

Лампочка светит всё более тускло, постепенно погружая комнату в темноту, и когда свет полностью исчезает, я могу лишь опуститься на колени, беспомощно шаря вокруг себя руками, пытаясь доползти до кресла, надеясь найти на нём спасение. Эта тьма липкая, словно смола, густая, растворяющая всё в себе, подобно кислоте. Она растворит и меня вместе с этой комнатой?

Темнота всё больше сгущается. Пол подо мной разламывается на куски, падая в чёрную бездну. Так заканчивается мир. Когда эта история закончится, я исчезну.

Помоги мне! Схвати мою руку, что я протягиваю к тебе, забери меня отсюда! Когда-то я мечтал об этом, мечтал освободиться от пытки, под названием жизнь, но сейчас… Я хочу увидеть тебя, хочу вместе с тобой познать счастье. Хочу увидеть голубое небо, почувствовать лучи солнца, нежно касающиеся кожи, хочу хоть раз искренне улыбнуться, без привычного чувства тревоги. Просто быть рядом с тобой, ничего больше. Неужели и это так много? Неужели я не имею права даже на обычное счастье с дорогим мне человеком?

Я не хочу умирать! Прошу тебя, не закрывай книгу!..


End file.
